


Florida Beaches

by jas_onlyhuman119



Series: All Castiel and Dean (sometimes everyone else) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A-Z Drabble Challenge, Florida, It's Freaking Hot, M/M, Miami, Summer Vacation, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas_onlyhuman119/pseuds/jas_onlyhuman119
Summary: The Winchester brothers and Novak siblings are in Florida for summer vacation. They’re on the beach playing volleyball. Dean and Cas are on the same team when Cas unexpectedly collapses in front of Dean. Dean was going to go for the ball, but sees Cas falling and dives to catch him. Dean loses his balance and they both fall. Crap summary, I know, sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an A-Z drabble challenge I’m tackling with a friend. She posted A yesterday (4-1-17) for 歌い手 | Utaite. There’s the link to her fic:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11066871/chapters/24678918
> 
> I’m posting B today (4-2-17) for Supernatural. I was thinking about Marvel and Star Trek. I might tackle those later. I want to see if I can do this first.
> 
> So, we’ll be posting every day (technically, every other day) until we finish with Z, which I’ll be writing.
> 
> Enjoy, or not...

It’s summer vacation, finally. The Winchester brothers and Novak siblings were on the road heading toward sunny Florida beaches and late night parties. They have everything from drinks to sporting equipment and, let’s not forget-

“The sunscreen!” Castiel bolted out of his seat. “Did someone remember to pack the sunscreen?”

“For the last time, Cas, we have everything,” Dean whined. “If not, we’ll just buy some at the hotel.”

“But that’ll be expensive. We only have so much money-”

“Here, Cas.” Sam tosses a bottle of sunscreen at him. “I packed it, like I promised.”

Castiel carefully inspected the bottle before giving Sam a nod. “It will suffice.”

“And we are here.” Dean pulled into the dark parking structure of their hotel. “Smell that boys?”

“Motor oil?” Cas asked as he sniffed the air. He knew the smell well, especially after spending so much time in the Winchester garage with Dean.

“Nope, that is sweet freedom.” Dean said with a smile.

“Freedom smells like motor oil?”

“Would you ladies hurry up and unload the back?!” Gabriel shouted at them from the SUV. “Let’s hit the beach.”

Some of the Novak siblings cheered, while the others glared at Gabriel for his enthusiasm. 

“Can we please get some food first?” Sam asked as he opened up the Impala’s trunk.

“And some sleep?” Lucifer added.

“Sleep? Sleep when you’re dead. We’re in Miami!”

“Dead is what you’ll be if I don’t get one of the two.” Michael threatened as he stepped in front of Gabe.

“Okay, okay.” Lucifer stepped between his brothers. “Dean, Michael, Anna, and Castiel will bring everything upstairs to the rooms. Sam, Gabriel, Hannah, and I can get the food. Alright?”

Everyone nodded in agreement and split up into their respective groups.

Sam fortunately found a place that sold pies and bacon burgers for Dean, while Gabriel found some candy bars for himself and a PB&J sandwich for Castiel. Hannah and Anna shared a large plate of ribs and a small salad, while Lucifer got himself and Michael a mix of small things to eat. Later, they all met up and headed down to the beach.

As expected, the beaches were crowded. Men and women were walking around wearing scantily swimwear, while others sat around and tanned or played beach sports. A group of women passed in front of their little group, again, wearing almost nothing. Dean had to cover Sam’s eyes, Cas looked away shyly, Lucifer and Gabe whistled at them, while Hannah, Anna, and Michael looked on appreciatively. Sam tried his hardest to pull Dean’s hand from his eyes as the group just giggled and waved.

“Last one to the volleyball net is a sitting duck!” Gabe took off towards the edge of beach as a group of co-eds were leaving the volleyball net. Dean and Sam took off, followed closely by Cas and everyone else.

As it was, the guys outran the girls. Out of breathe, Hannah and Anna sat out for a while, favoring the cold drinks in the metal chest of cold drinks instead.

The teams were split up into threes- Dean, Cas, and Michael VS Gabriel, Lucifer, and Sam.

Four sets later and the beach was getting hotter. The group was sweating like crazy, the humidity and heat really didn’t help things. Cas tried his hardest not to stare at the oldest Winchester. God help him if he’s caught. Can you talk about embarrassing?

“I got it!” Michael yelled as he drove for the ball. Cas stepped back quickly as he got out of Michael’s way. He became light-headed as his legs started to give out on him. Dean was right behind him and dove to catch him. The game stopped instantly when Dean lost his balance and fell into the sand, Castiel in his arms.

“Cas? Hey, buddy, you okay?” Dean shook him gently.

Cas shook his head and blinked a few times. “I am fine. I just got a little dizzy.”

“Bullshit! How many fingers am I holdin’ up?”

“I am fine, Dean.” Cas pushed away his hand.

“Well, we ain’t in Kansas anymore.” He joked. “The heat is probably killing you.”

Someone passed a bottle of water of Dean’s shoulder. He opened it and handed it to Cas. “Here, drink up.”

Cas took a few tentative sips and looked around. The commotion had drawn in a small crowd. Embarrassed, he looked away from Dean and said,

“Thanks.”

Dean smiled and said,

“No problem, but you should probably sit out for a little while.” Dean helped him up.

Cas nodded and Hannah took his place after patting him on the shoulder. Anna smiled as Castiel took the vacant chair.

“I saw you.”

“Fall? Yes, I am well aware.” Cas looked at the retreating strangers.

“No, before falling. Being all distracted, by Dean.” She looked at said man. “Can’t blame you for staring.”

“Shut up, Anna.” He took another sip of his water.


	2. Florida Beaches- Chapter 2

After Castiel had passed out, he stayed in the shade and sipped on his water and soda. The group was tired and hot; the temperature had jumped ten degrees since they arrived at the beach. Next to Cas, Sam chugged down the rest of his soda before recycling the can.

"It's too hot to just be sitting here," Sam took off his shirt and folded it up. "I'm going for a swim. Wanna come, Cas?"

The older boy nodded before slipping off his shirt. He stuffed it in his backpack before running to the water to chase after Sam. Running further into the waves, both of them dived into the cool water before surfacing. Sam and Castiel sighed in relief as their heated bodies instantly cooled. The peace was short lived as Dean tackled Sam and Gabriel did the same to Cas.

"Older brother suck." Sam coughed and shook the salt water out of his nose.

Castiel nodded in agreement, while doing the same.

"Oh, come on, Sammy," Dean said as he ruffled Sam's hair, making it stick up everywhere. "It wasn't that bad."

"You're not the one blowing water out of your nose." Castiel complained before turning and dunking Gabriel under water.

Lucifer, Michael, and Anna had swam further from shore; Hannah had decided to stay on shore to watch their stuff. The quartet swam to the others. They waded and splashed each other as the sun started going down. Castiel and Dean had swam off for a little while, dunking each other under water and tackling each other just because they could. 

As the sands turned into a beautiful orange and everyone started getting hungry, they decided to head back to shore.

"Hold up, hold up," Gabriel said before they could hit the sandbar. "I propose a wager. The Novaks VS the Winchesters in a tag team challenge. One sibling has to swim to shore and the other has to run back to Hannah. Loser buys dinner."

"I'm in," Dean cheered. "Sam?"

"Alright, I'll be the runner." Cross Country star Sam slowly made his way back to the sand. Anna followed him to mark the start line. 

"Who's going to be the runner?" Dean asked. "Obviously, the swimmer is Cas."

"I will." Michael smiled, following behind his sister.

"Alright, swimmers get ready." 

Cas and Dean set themselves between Lucifer and Gabe. They looked at each other and smiled confidently.

"On my mark… Get set..." Gabe said.

Lucifer shouted the surprise, "Go," and they were off.

Castiel, the captain of the swim team, fell behind Dean, the linebacker of the football team. He didn't have anything to kick off of and started wrong, costing him precious second. He quickly up, hearing his brother loud cheers. Cas caught up as he paced himself. Dean was putting power into every stroke instead of just gliding with the water. At the last second, Castiel sped up and ran the rest of the way up the beach before slapping Michael's hand. Dean came up next and slapped Sam's hand and he was off.

The boys were panting from the exertion, Dean more so than Cas.

"Fuck," Dean wheezed. "I forget how fast you were, Cas. I thought I had you."

"Not a chance, Winchester." Cas patted his friend's (and long-time crush) shoulder. "Come on, let's see who won."

**Author's Note:**

> C will be posted 4-3-17 by my friend.


End file.
